Things happen for a reason
by lalakid667
Summary: Hannah is a regular girl until Edward attacks her out of depression of Bella's death. But what if Bella never actually died? Hannah gets all mixed up in conflicts. But what happens when some one recognizes her? 1st fan fic r&r please
1. I'm a vampire?

Chapter 1

I was walking in an alley to get to my car when all of the sudden I was knocked out.

I woke up and I was in sheer pain. It was like some one had lit me on fire! I wanted to scream put me out or something but I kept quiet. Then I heard voices coming into the room.

"NO Edward! You shouldn't have tried to kill her in the first place! I had a vision of her! She is important to us! And you went and tried to kill her!" A female voice said.

"Alice, you don't think I know that?!" a male voice retorted. "I couldn't help myself! Her blood just smelt so good! It reminded me of _her _blood. I should have never started feeding on humans again."

I was so confused at this moment. What did feeding off of humans mean? The pain had lessened an immense amount but my heart was beating hard against my ribcage. It felt as if it would burst any second. Then it….stopped. All pain was gone so I opened my eyes. Everything looked so spectacular and new. It was like opening my eyes to a new world. Had I needed glasses all my life and not realize it? I looked around. I saw two beautiful figures standing towards the back wall of the room. One with spiky black hair and topaz eyes. The other with bronze tousled hair and coal black eyes. He looked very grim and ashamed almost. I opened my mouth to speak,

"Who are you?" I flinched as I heard my voice. It was beautiful…like wind chimes or bells. I picked up my hand and twisted it this and that way. It was the palest skin I'd ever seen. My eyes widened with fear and confusion. What had they done to me?

"Well…I'm Alice Cullen and this is Edward" She seemed very careful with her words. "You probably won't believe me but….you are a vampire. My brother" She glanced at Edward. "Attacked you a few days ago….I'm so sorry." She looked down.

"I'm a…..what? A vampire?!" I was so astonished I was lost for words. "Take me home! Take me home now!" I yelled.

"You can't" Edward said sternly. "You can never go home. No one would recognize you and….you might attack some one."

At that I glared at him with the fiercest face I could make.

"Like you did?" I said coldly his eyes were filled with sorrow. "So what now? You mean to say I have nothing? That I am a monster that kills people?! This is grand! Just wonderful!" I said sarcastically hanging my head in my hands.

"So…I never caught you name." Alice said breaking the silence.

"It's Hannah Powers" I sighed.

"Well Hannah, are you opposed to staying with us for a while?" She said thoughtfully. "So you don't kill anyone?" She added. I lifted up my head to look at her.

"Yeah ok…" Did I just agree to living with people I didn't even know? "

Well then for now…your Hannah Cullen. Welcome to the family." She said then looking at me as if she remembered something. "Oh I forgot!" She said running impossibly fast out of the room and back in under half a second handing me a mirror. "Take a look" She said as I took the mirror. When I looked at the mirror I gasped at my reflection….


	2. Hunting

Chapter 2

I looked in the mirror and gasped at my reflection. That can't possibly be me! I had to be one of the plainest people alive, but this girl in the mirror was one of the most beautiful people I had ever seen! I had long, wavy, dark brown hair, an amazing body, flawless skin, and…bright red eyes. They took me by surprise.

"Oh…my…eyes they're…red…" I stuttered feeling weary. I took a breath in but it went nowhere…it just whistled down my body. "So tell me about…you know…being a vampire." I asked

"Well you know the basics probably…we drink blood…are dead. But there are some things about vampires you probably wouldn't know." She said smirking a little. "Such as, we have incredible strength and speed. Extremely sensitive sight and hearing, and some of us have special abilities. Like Me; I have visions of the future."

I looked at her a million questions on my mind. "What kind of things do you see?" I started with a simpler one, not so in depth.

"Well things change, every time some one changes their mind or path, the entire future changes. I saw Edward going to hunt but he made a split decision to attack you so I really had no way of fixing that. But I did stop him before he killed you completely. He almost drained all of your blood." She looked at me sympathetically.

"Well thank you for that much…I guess." I responded trying to be polite.

"You know, we don't feed off of humans right?" Alice said coming to sit at the end of the bed I was sitting on knees to my chest.

"Then what do you do?" I asked

"We hunt animals." She said smiling. I had to smile at that. Knowing I wouldn't be entirely a monster. I great sense of relief came over me.

"Does he see the future too?" I said not wanting to talk to him.

"No but he does read minds." She responded

"Can you read my mind?" I asked hoping he couldn't.

"As a matter of fact I can at some things…others I can't…flickers of your thoughts." He said with great interest. "I really can't understand why"

_If you can hear this Edward…STAY OUT OF MY HEAD! I HATE YOU AND I DON'T NEED YOU READING MY MIND!_

"That is really weird." He said.

"What is?" Alice asked.

"She thought 'stay out of my head' and I can't even try to read her mind now."

"What does that mean?" I asked

"Well it might be a coincidence or, you might have a power of some sort… think of Edward to do something…like walk in a circle or something!" Alice said excitedly.

"Ok" I said and I thought Edward walking in a circle and he did it!

"Ok stop! I don't want to be walking in a circle all day!" He snapped.

So I stopped. "Does this mean I have mind control?" I asked. This is all so weird.

"That's why you're important to us! I couldn't find out why!" Alice shrieked. "That is a very useful power you know! I need to call Carlisle!" And she dashed out the room. I looked at Edward and asked,

"Who's Carlisle?" he looked at me as if he had forgotten I was there.

"Carlisle is the father figure of our coven." I thought of the word coven

"How many are there in your coven?" I asked hoping I wouldn't be imposing.

"There are 7 including me and 8 if we include you." He said subconsciously.

"Carlisle and Esme are partners as well as Rosalie and Emmett and Alice and Jasper. I had a partner…the love of my life…but she passed." I saw a great pang of sadness in his face as he said this. He broke into tearless hysterics. I got off of the bed and went over to comfort him. I hadn't the least idea why i was comforting the thing that stole my life from me. He sunk to the ground head in his hands. I grabbed his shoulders.

"Hey it's OK. Don't beat yourself up, it's not your fault." Then he pulled me into a hug. Why? I am not sure. But he kept pulling me tighter and tighter.

"No…it was my fault she died!" He said between sobs, "If I had been there…she would be here right now! That fucking vampire wanted her revenge! And she got it!" I had no idea what he was talking about…but for some reason I was comforting the person that took my life from me…it felt right though. Then he loosened his grip around me and looked me in the eyes.

"I'm sorry I did this to you. It was horrible and wrong. And I'm sorry you had to see that." He said ashamed.

"No it's…it's OK really! I just feel really bad for you now. I feel bad that I was horrible to you earlier." I said. Then all of the sudden there was a burning in my throat. "Why is my throat like this?" I asked slightly agitated.

"Oh you thirsty. You need to hunt. Come with me." I followed. He broke off into an amazingly fast run. I didn't know if I could do it. But I just started running and it was amazing. Soon enough I had caught up with Edward. He had stopped in the middle of a forest.

"What are we doing here?" I asked amazed that I wasn't tired or out of breath. As a human I was never agile or coordinated. I couldn't run a mile for my life.

"We're going to hunt. Now follow your senses. Let your instincts do it for you." I looked at him like he was crazy.

"Umm…why don't I just kill them with my mind? It would be a lot easier." I shuddered at the thought of having to kill an animal with my bare hands.

"Well…that could work too…see if you can do it first." I sniffed out an animal and thought about killing the poor deer. I felt horrible but it was for the better. I had killed it and I was now sucking its blood. I felt amazing after that.

"Well done." Said Edward.


	3. Careful what you wish for

Chapter 3

Edward and I ran back to the house in silence. I think he was thinking about the girl again…I don't know her name. When we reached the house I asked,

"Can you tell me what you're thinking about. Your expressions are driving me crazy."

"Well, I really don't want to tell you it's kind of personal and…unless you want to see me broken on the floor crying again I suppose you don't want to hear it." He looked down again.

"At least tell me her name." I prodded not giving up.

"I don't want to think about her." He responded. So I made him think her name then he spoke it, "Isabella Swan, she went by Bella." He said as he glared at me.

His face shriveled up into a grimace and started with the dry sobs again. He didn't look to keen to move at the moment I grabbed him a carried him into the house and placed him on one of the couches in the front room. To my surprise, 5 others were present. I looked around at the other beautiful figures standing around me. The one with blonde hair looked horrible, had crescent shaped scars all over him. I flinched back as I saw him…but I couldn't feel scared around him…then I realized he was an empathic. So I made him stop toying with my emotions.

"I would like it if you refrained from doing that." I said slightly annoyed. And I went back to my nerve racking self.

"Hello, you must be Hannah. I'm Carlisle, this is my wife Esme, my 'sons and daughters' Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper and you've already met Edward and Alice." He said kindly. "I hear you can control others minds?" he looked very interested in me now.

"Umm…yeah and I can move things. I killed a few elk with my mind a little while ago." I said extremely awkwardly. Then I felt a swoosh of relief and I lost it. "I ASKED YOU NOT TO DO THAT! HOW HARD IS THAT?!" Then I kept a coherent block of his power in the back of my mind so he couldn't interfere.

"Jasper…if she asked you not to do that, don't" Esme said slightly embarrassed, "It's impolite."

I could tell she was the motherly figure. Alice idled up to my side. I felt a lot more comfortable with her with me. I whispered to her,

"Where will I be staying?" She looked at me.

"Well we're going to have to move again, and we don't sleep -forgot to tell you that- so I think you should be fine for a day or two" She whispered back, "Oh yeah, there's no point in whispering. Everyone can hear you" After that, I was glad I hadn't said anything embarrassing. The whole time we were talking Edward was glaring at me, deathly glares, ones that made you feel like crap. The only thing I did was ask him to tell me Bella's name. Why was he so mad at me? Then he got up and ran out of the room in one swift moment.

"Whoa, Hannah! What did you do to Edward? He hasn't been this pissed since…well I won't mention it." Said Emmett solemnly.

Now everyone in the room had identical expressions. Jasper was looking suicidal, so I made him think of something happy…I used Alice when she was lively this afternoon. Then he spread a wave of calmness through everyone…except me.

"Where are we moving this time?" asked Rosalie, "I really do not want to start as a sophomore again."

"Well Rosalie, we have to make sacrifices." Said Carlisle in a stern tone.

"Tell me why we have to pay for _EDWARD'S _mistake?" Said Rosalie and then looked at me with sympathy.

I felt horrible after she said this. I had a realization that I am…a mistake…I shouldn't be here…I'm the reason they all have to move… I should have just died…why hadn't Edward just sucked all of my blood? It would have been so much easier for everyone.

"So…I'm a mistake? The thing Edward failed to kill?" I said as my voice broke at the end. "You know it would have been so much easier if Edward had finished me off! But nooo… you had to spare me the life living a monster. When do I die? Or am I immortal too?" Everyone just looked at me. "Are you fucking serious?!" I yelled. I was doomed to live a life as a monster! "I have to live as a blood sucking monster for all of eternity! This day just keeps getting better and better!"

At this point I was on the floor shaking with hysterics…although I wasn't able to actually cry.

"Why did this happen to me of all people?!" I said. Then I felt myself being lifted up a carried some where. I didn't even bother to open my eyes. I was just praying that it was all a dream and I would just wake up! I was so full of different emotions. I bet Jasper is ripping his hair out at the moment, feeling all of my emotions. I wasn't getting tired or anything. And I didn't expect to. It reminded me of all of my sleepless nights a child being afraid of the monsters in closet. Or being afraid of death. I guess all of those wishes as a child of not dying finally came true. Careful what you wish for I guess…


	4. Chats with Rosalie

Chapter 4

I sat there staring at the ceiling for what seemed to be hours, for all I know it could have been days, minutes, seconds, weeks, it didn't matter to me anymore.

I sat there testing my new body. I found I could hold my breath for hours on end. But I only wished I could have suffocated myself in the process. The unanswered question on the floor was why me? Why me of all people had to turn into a monster and ruin these people's lives? I then heard a knock on the door.

"Hannah? Can I come in? It's Rosalie" She said.

"Yeah, sure come in." I sighed.

"Hannah, I know how you feel. When I was turned into a vampire, I felt the exact same way. I wished they had just let me die on the street I lay on. But things happen for a reason. If Carlisle hadn't saved me, I would have never saved Emmett. Do you see what I am saying?" She said. Her theory made sense. But that didn't help what happened to me.

"Rosalie, I am sorry you have to move because of me. I feel terrible." I said looking down.

"It's ok. Do you mind if I ask how old you are?"

"No not at all. I'm 17. Unless you start a new calendar when you change. In that case, I'm what 4 days old?" I said trying to lighten the moment. It worked we both laughed for a moment. It felt good yet, out of place to laugh.

"Well Hannah, I can tell we're going to be good friends." She said lightly.

I smiled. "Thanks. Can I ask you something about Edward?" I said in a serious tone now.

"Depending on what it is yes."

"Who was Bella and why does he break down crying at the slightest mention of her?" I asked truly curious.

"Well it's quite a long story. Although it's not my story to tell I will because you deserve to know." She sighed. "Well Bella Swan moved here from Phoenix Arizona. Her blood called to Edward so to speak. It took all of his control not to kill her in their biology class. After tons of near death experiences with her she became family. I never liked her. She had put our family in danger numerous times. Anyway in the first year we knew her, we were playing baseball –yes vampires play baseball- and a coven intruded. The one James was a tracker. He hunted Bella down. We did everything we could to stop him."

She looked out the window and I found my voice, "Is that who killed her? James?" She came back to the present,

"Oh no no. We saved Bella, and killed James. We had left Bella out of safety. Jasper was newest to out family at the time and almost killed Bella from a paper cut. We had to move again." She rolled her eyes. "Anyway, without knowing James' mate Victoria wanted revenge on Bella. A mate for mate situation. When we were gone, Bella had been placed in the hands of young werewolves. They weren't on patrol one night and Victoria snuck into Bella's house and killed her slowly and painfully." She ended there. "I hope that clears things up a bit for you. We are moving tomorrow so we need you to get out of this room so we can pack it up. You can hang out with me while we're waiting to leave though…if you want?" She asked a bit unsure.

Yeah I would like some one to talk to." I smiled but it didn't reach my eyes. She smiled back as she linked arms with me.

We walked around in a human speed in the woods and around their house. Talking about our human lives. It surprised me that I couldn't remember a lot of it. I felt a bit sad.

"Just think about all of the things you want to remember and they will stay with you." She reassured me.

"What was the worst thing for you about becoming a vampire?" I asked

"Not being able to have children, growing old with my husband, things like that. Things I took for granted. I always thought I never wanted to grow old. I would like nothing more than to be sitting on a wrap around porch with my husband and grandchildren running around me." She said and I could see she was extremely sad now. "What about you?"

I thought for a bit then said, "Like you said having children, my family. I'm going to miss my mom and dad so much and I daresay my brother…I haven't seen him since Christmas." She looked confused. "My brother is at college."

"Oh! You confused me a bit there."

Then I was suddenly curious, "What will my family think of my absence?"

She thought for a moment. "We've never had this sort of situation but I would think they would just say you went missing and hold search parties for years never finding anything."

"That makes sense. Did you have any siblings?"

"Yes I did twin younger brothers." She laughed, "Annoying as hell, but now that I can't be with them, I miss them you. You always want what you can't have. As I said I took many things for granted."

"I'm glad I have a friend in this new life. I would have been a blob walking around if it weren't for you. Thanks." I said looking at her. Then she pulled me into a friendly hug. It felt nice…like I belonged somewhere.

"No problem. I'm glad I have some one who understands me."

I smiled and repeated, "No problem." At that exact moment all of the cars were packed and ready to move. We were moving to Binghamton, New York. I had never even heard of it, but as long as we got away from here. Too many memories of family friends…my death. I _needed_ to get away from here.


	5. Part of the family

Chapter 5

The car ride was fairly silent. I rode with Rosalie in her red BMW. Although I was never one for cars, this car was _nice_. I felt like such a burden to Rosalie, she felt the need to ride with me and she couldn't ride with Emmett. Here's how the car plan worked out –Edward in his vanquish, Rosalie and I in her BMW, Alice and Jasper in the Volvo, Emmet in his Jeep and Carlisle and Esme in the Mercedes. (Since they didn't go to Volterra they don't steal the Porsche. So Alice doesn't have the canary yellow Porsche)

"Are you alright?" Rosalie asked.

"No, not really." I sighed. "Rosalie, what happens if I run into some one I know? What if I can't control myself and I just run into their arms?"

She looked at me and said, "I won't let that happen. Plus I don't think I know of anyone who lives in _Binghamton_, New York!"

Then I had I was truly curious, "Why do we have to live in cloudy towns? Do you just like quaint, little, rainy, cloudy towns?" She laughed at me,

"Why are you laughing? I want to know!" Now I was laughing with her.

"No, I can't believe Alice didn't tell you!" She said.

"Tell me what?" I asked.

"That vampires can't go out in the sunlight! We get all sparkly. It's pretty strange…but at the right moment it can be pretty awesome."

I just looked at her. I hadn't seen her or myself this happy. I've only know Rosalie for a few days, but I haven't seen this side of her.

"So…tell me" she said in a sarcastic tone, "did you have any boyfriends as a human?" I thought about it, and I had had a few. I had never met the right one though.

"I've had a few boyfriends but not many…I would say 5 or 6. My first boyfriend was in the 9th grade."

"What was his name??" She asked in a teasing tone.

"His name was Jason Mears. He was a skater kid. See in 9th and 10th grade I was emo-ish. Not like cutting myself, just the style. So I hung out with that group of people. But in 11th grade I took a preppier style." Then I felt I pang of sadness. "In 12th grade, I was preppy but going emo again…but really emo. Like cutting myself emo. So that's why I can be pretty depressing."

She looked at me and asked, "I thought you were 17?"

"Well yeah, I was 17 going on 18. My birthday is in 2 months…April 7th." She nodded.

"Why did you cut yourself?" I thought of why but it took a while everything was slowly slipping away from human life.

"Umm…the big thing was that my mom was really sick. She has breast cancer and her chances of surviving are slim. Also, senior year didn't do wonders for me." I said looking down. "I had become the popular girl. My brother had always been the one guiding me through high school. When he graduated…I had taken his place almost. He was pretty popular and so was I. But it all became too much. I hated how every guy used me to try to get laid and such. So I wanted to release the pain. Not kill myself though." I concluded.

She looked at me sympathy in her eyes. At that moment I knew Rosalie was better than any other friend I had in my human life. She was going to be my best friend hopefully. I just smiled at her.

"What?" she asked.

"Nothing, I've just realized you are one of the best friends I've ever had…and I've known you for a few days."

She burst out laughing and I joined in. We had to pull over to stop laughing. Then Emmett pulled up to us and came over to the driver's window.

"Why did you guys pull…over?" He saw us leaning on each other for support to stop laughing.

"Noth-ing….Noth-ing." Rosalie said between breaths.

"OK! Well I'm gonna hit the road so talk to you later." He said as he went back to his car.

When we finally stopped laughing, Rosalie said, "I think you might be my best friend too." We looked at each other. "And I've only known you for a few days." We started giggling again as we sped off. We were almost there; I was starting to get sick of this car. As we pulled into a never ending drive way a huge white mansion. 4 stories high with a divine wrap around porch.

"I am guessing you guys are loaded?" I asked.

"Yeah we are. Which means you are. Stop excluding yourself from the family, you're a part of it!" She said as we dashed into the house.

When we walked in, it looked like Esme had already decorated the first floor. It looked amazing. It seems Esme liked the casual touch of lighter colors. She furnished this house just like the old one. It looked as if we never left Forks. Everyone was already picking out rooms. I went to the 2nd floor to see all of the rooms were taken by the couples and a library. I traveled up to the 3rd floor and saw it was mostly empty except for Edward. He looked at me from across the hall and dashed into what appeared to be his room. In the car I put 'Confronting Edward' on the top of my to do list. But I decided against it at the moment. I picked a medium sized room with a large window. I looked out of it to see a beautiful pond and garden. I shut the door and sat on the floor of the empty room. I thought about what Rosalie had said…a part of the family. I liked the sound of that. Maybe they could fill the empty spot in my heart labeled family. Then I heard a _knock knock _and Alice poked her head in.

"Hey I see you picked out your room. Do you want to pick out some stuff for it? Everyone is ordering online and going shopping."

I thought about it and said, "I'll order the stuff online, I think I might scare some one with my eyes. They'll think I'm possessed by the devil or something!" I said lightheartedly. I have really changed in 2 days.

"Yeah I would think. Well Esme, Jasper and Edward are staying too if you need anything." She said nicely.

"Ok" I replied. This would be a good time to confront Edward. I flipped up the laptop Alice set down and looked up some things. I decided to go with a theme of a sunrise and sunset. I had always wanted to do that with my room as a human. So I looked up that theme and ordered everything I would need. Alice said they would cover it so I stayed at a reasonable price. I ordered bookshelves, a wooden desk with drawers and a small cupboard to hold things, a twin bed and bed frame although I wouldn't need it, I bought a laptop, and a few other things.

I had decided now would be the time to confront Edward. So I walked down the hall to his room and knocked on the door. I heard foot steps coming to answer the door. Edward opened the door in surprise to see me I guess.

"What do you want?" He asked in very rude tone, so I replied back to him in a rude tone,

"Why do act like this around me? What have I done to you?" I asked. "I'm the one who should be mad at you! You took everything from me! You should have just killed when you had the chance." I said looking straight at him.

"I act like this around you…because…you remind me of B-Bella." He said.

"Did you treat her like crap or what?" I asked…why would anyone want to date him? He's horrible to me. Maybe it's just me…

"No it's just…I miss her so much and can't really live without her…then you walk into my life and I can't read your mind, when you were human you smelt so much like her. Its no excuse to why I am being so rude but it just comes over me." He said looking ashamed.

"Well that clears things up. Thank you for telling me." I said

"No problem." And I went back to my room and sat on the floor to think.


	6. truly a monster

Chapter 6

Everyone seemed to be on good terms. Alice and Carlisle insisted I practice my power to get the hang of it. They also told me to make sure I don't think anything of some one that could hurt them. That could be hard for me. I have quite the imagination. My room was all set up and at the moment I was looking up music for my iPod. Luckily when Edward turned me into a vampire, Alice retrieved my purse with all of my things in it. I was listening to the 30 seconds of Swans by Unkle Bob. The lyrics kind of described me.

_By my side, you'll never be_

_By my side, you'll never be_

_Cause' I'm fake at the seams_

_I'm lost I my dreams and I,_

_Want you to know that I,_

_I can't let you go_

_And you're never coming home again_

_And you're never coming home again._

_By my side you'll never be_

_By my side you'll never be_

_You'll never be_

_I wanted to tell I've changed, _

_I wanted to tell you that things would be different this time._

_I see you, you see me differently_

_I see you, you see me differently!_

_You tell me that you love me but you never wanna see me again._

_You tell me that you love me but you never wanna see me again._

I had bought the whole song because I liked it. I hadn't even noticed Edward in the door way. I jumped and my laptop fell, but Edward caught it before it hit the ground.

"Thanks" I said.

"No problem." He replied. "What's that song called? I liked it."

"Um…Swans by Unkle Bob…uncle is with a k." I said with a smirk.

Then he smiled a crooked smile that made my mind clear of all the horrible things he had done or said. No I knew why Bella had dated him.

"Ok I'll be sure to remember that." He said.

"Hey! I wanted to ask how old you are…human years and vampire years." I hadn't any idea why I blurted that out.

He laughed a little, "I'm 17 in human years and 91 in vampire years. You?"

"I'm 17 as a human and like a week old I guess?" I replied.

"That's cool. Talk to you later" He said and walked out of the room. He always left me curious to ask him more. I wanted to know about his human life, why he was vampire, what was his family like? Well I know he was turned into a vampire in 1918, he was 17 so he was born in 1901. Around World War I. Those are only facts though. I want to know _him_. Not simple things like that. I wanted to figure him out. I know not to use mind control on him, he doesn't like feeling out of control. He seems like a very rigid, hard person when he actually is just heartbroken. I wonder if he knows that I know the story about Bella. I walked downstairs to see what the others were doing. Rosalie was sitting on Emmett's lap watching TV. Alice was reading a magazine. Then her head snapped and her eyes glazed over. Edward came running down. He must have read her mind. I had no idea what was going on. Everyone was staring at Alice who was staring at me.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Alice had a vision…of you." Edward said.

"What does that mean?" I asked.

"She had a vision of the Volturi kidnapping you to be a part of the guard." "What is the _Volturi?_"

"The Volturi is like the lead vampire coven. They keep everyone in line. They also are the largest coven there is and most of them have powers of some sort. To protect Aro, Caius, and Marcus. The leaders of the coven" replied Rosalie.

"Why are they trying to kidnap me?" I asked. I was so confused.

"Your power is very useful. The Volturi would do anything to have it." Said Alice. "We won't let that happen though. You won't be alone for a second."

I like being alone more than around some one. But if it kept me from getting kidnapped then I'll have to deal with it. "Ok, I trust you." I replied.

Then Alice dialed Carlisle's number at the hospital and everyone went back to where they were. I just sat down on the vacant couch. _Kidnapped?_ I thought to myself. _Why would anyone want to kidnap me? I'm not that special. _Then I came back to reality when Rosalie sat next to me.

"Hannah it'll be ok. Don't worry about it. You haven't been hunting in a while. Do you want to go?" She asked.

"Yeah sure." I replied.

We took off running once outside. I had made the decision to kill a few with my mind then with my instincts. Rosalie was amazed when I killed a bear with my mind. It took a lot more concentration than on an elk.I guess Alice was right in practicing my power or I wouldn't have been able to do that.

"That was incredible Hannah! It just died! I wish I had that power!" Rosalie always brought up my spirits.

"Thanks, do you have any powers?" I asked.

"No I don't. But I am good with cars!" We laughed together. "Your Birthday is on April 7th right?" She asked.

"Yeah why?"

"Are you ok with us throwing you a party?" I thought about it. I would love for some one to throw me a party.

"That would be fine. I wouldn't mind at all." She smiled,

"YAY! I am glad you like parties, Bella never did. We always tried to give her presents and such but she'd never just accept them and smile." She rolled her eyes.

"Well I like parties and I would be honored if you threw me one." Then I looked at her. "Depending on what you get I won't make a scene."

"Trust me, I already know what I am getting you" she said

I smiled and said, "Thanks, I'm sure I will like it." I still felt a little thirsty. "I think I'll go hunt an animal with my instincts this time."

She nodded. "I'll be here when you come back."

I was sniffing something out, its scent was unlike anything I'd ever smelt. It was sweet, like cinnamon. I had to drain its blood. I didn't even care what it was. I ran to where it was. I saw that it was a man as I arose out of the woods. The man's eyes widened when he saw me. Whether it was out of fear or lust I didn't care, I just followed my instincts. I walked swiftly and gracefully at a human speed up to him.

I got very close to him and whispered, "Come with me…" and he followed me into the woods as if he was in a trance. I didn't even use mind control he just did. Then I leaned down on his necked and bit. In incapacitated him so I was free to drink his blood. He didn't have time to realize what was going on by the time I drained all of his blood. It was amazing. His blood tasted better than it had smelt.

Then it hit me. I hadn't even realized what I had done. I had just killed a man…I had drained the life out of him! I ran back to Rosalie, not even caring about the body.

Dry sobs racking my body I called, "Rosalie! Rosalie!"

"Hannah! What's wrong?" She asked

"I…I…I killed a…a…man! I didn't mean to! He was just in the woods and I was following my instincts! I didn't even mean to it just happened." I sank to the forest floor and hung my head in my hands. Dry sobs taking over me again. At this point I wish I could really cry.

Rosalie came to the ground too and folded her arms around me. "It's ok it wasn't your fault. You're only a few weeks old. It happens to almost every new born." She reassured me. "It's ok. Feeding off of humans is in our nature."

"But I don't want that to be my nature. I don't want to be a monster." I whispered.

"We need to get back, to tell Carlisle what happened." I thought hectically of being kicked out of their family. This must be such a shame to them.

"Is Carlisle going to…to…kick me out of the family?" I asked.

She looked at me like I was crazy. "Of course not! We wouldn't send some one of on their own because of a mistake! We've all made mistakes like yours. I killed 7 people out of revenge. Edward went for a few years only feeding on humans. Jasper…well he went more than half his vampire life feeding on humans and killing vampires that were too weak. You have_ no reason_ to be kicked out compared to what we've done." She said with a smirk.

"I know…but it just shocking that _I_ did that." I said.

"Come on lets go home." She said pulling me to my feet. And we ran back to the house.

"Carlisle! We need to speak with you!" Rosalie called as we settled into the house. Everyone piled in, instead of just Carlisle.

"What is it?" Carlisle asked with concern.

"UGH! Why hadn't I seen this earlier?!" Alice blurted out.

"See what?" asked Carlisle.

"I killed a man! While Rosalie and I were hunting, I used my instincts and caught scent of some one…I thought it was an animal that I hadn't smelt before. I went to it and it turned out to be a man, but I couldn't stop myself. I feel truly like a monster right now…" and started sobbing again. Rosalie folded her arms around me again. I rested my head on her collar bone.

"Rosalie! How could you be so irresponsible? You should have made sure no humans were around!" Esme snapped.

"Don't blame it on her it was me. I went to far into the woods." I said defending Rose.

"NO!" Alice yelled.

'What's' and 'Huh's' filled the room."The Volturi are going to be here at the end of March! But they have decided to reason with Hannah rather than just kidnap her…but they are considering it still." She said looking at me.

"What's the outcome of each?" I said. I already knew what they were, of course I knew.

"If you say 'no' to their reasoning, they will kidnap you. So either way, you're leaving." She looked down.

"What's the date today?" Edward asked. I hadn't even realized he was here.

"March 2nd…why?" Alice answered.

"The Volturi wouldn't expect Hannah to be with me would they? The last time they saw me was after Bella was murdered. I haven't changed much have I?" He asked. Everyone shook there heads. "What if Hannah and I leave? You could tell the Volturi I became depressed and left. If they ask of Hannah, you say she went on her own. They wouldn't be able to trace her scent since they never had it."

"What about Demetri?" Esme asked.

"Hannah can put a coherent mind block on him." I was confused…how many of the Volturi were there?

"So when do you suggest we leave?" I asked.

"I don't know…I would say pretty soon so they don't find out about it." He said. It wasn't in my best interest to go into hiding with Edward. If he suggested it, he must not hate me like I thought he did. Why did he want to protect me?

"How about you leave in a few days? The earlier the better." Carlisle suggested.

"Ok" I said as everyone scattered. I went upstairs to think about how deep in I am.


	7. Just friends

Chapter 7

It was agreed that Edward and I would be leaving in the next couple of days. Edward and Carlisle were setting up a plan on where to go. We were going to go to another very small town that is normally cloudy. My eyes were starting to change color so I would be able to enroll into the high school in the town we move to. We are going to live in Beckley, West Virginia. It had 211 cloudy, rainy days in a year. We would have moved back to a place in Oregon but, the Volturi would be looking in Washington for us first. So everything was packed. We were taking the Volvo to keep us from looking inconspicuous. We didn't need people wondering why Edward has an extremely expensive car when it was just the two of we were leaving. My eyes would be light topaz color any day now.

Rosalie was starting to worry about me. "Are you sure you'll be ok? I could go with you instead." She kept asking. And I kept replying, "No Rosalie. It will be fine. It's for the better." She would just nod.

What I was worried about was being around people. I didn't know whether or not I would be able to control myself. I was only 3 weeks old! But Alice had taken me out a few times with contacts in my eyes to "practice" as she called it. We would walk around malls, outside, every where. I ended up only killing one person on my 1st try. But how am I supposed to withstand an entire 7 hours with hundreds of blood filled students?! Alice seemed to think I wouldn't. Why doubt the physic?

We were saying our good byes now.

"Don't kill any one Hannah!" teased Emmett.

"Are you sure you want to go?" asked Rosalie again.

"Be safe guys. We don't want any exposure." said Carlisle.

"Oh! I'll miss you!" yelped Esme with a hug.

"Have fun!" said Jasper.

"I'll be watching." Alice said.

With that we were off. "They really do love you don't they?" I asked.

"Yeah. I was the first in the family. I am more like a brother to Carlisle than son." He looked over at me. "They love you too you know?"

"Really? Like a daughter/sister love or friendly?" I said

"Both"

We sat in the car in silence. I thought now would be a good time to get to know him. If not I had the whole time while we are hiding from the Volturi to find out. But I decided to start now.

"What was your human life like?" I started.

"Um…my name was Edward Anthony Masen. I was born in 1901. When World War I started in 1914, everything revolved around me becoming a soldier. Everything was about that war. Then my family was infected with the Spanish Influenza. My father died in the first wave of it. My mother and I in the second. My mother wanted nothing more than me to survive. She died and right before she did she asked Carlisle to save me anyway possible. So the night I was dying Carlisle took me out of the hospital and saved me. I felt the same way you do at the time. I still do." He sighed. "I think I am a monster." We were at a red light and we looked at each other.

"I think I am a monster. I've killed 2 people in 2 weeks. It's horrible." I said putting my head in my hands.

"Tell me about your human life." He said.

"My name was Hannah Powers. I had a mom, dad, and brother. I was a senior in high school when I was killed I guess you could say. I was 17 going on 18. I was a piano player. A damn good one at that. I also played guitar and sang a little. I loved to read. I would end up reading 3 or 4 books at a time. I loved to write fiction or anything really. I also loved to act. I was a lot like my dad. He was a physics teacher and I was amazing at science. He understood me above anyone else. He's the one I miss the most." I said wishing I hadn't. Now I would be so depressed.

Edward looked at me. "You're a musician?"

"Yeah why?" I responded.

"I am too. I play piano and sing."

"Well then, we must have a jam session as I call it. Oh yeah! My dad and brother played guitar. It's proven that when your parents are musical that the children are likely to have that gift."

He looked interested. "I never knew that."

I smiled and said; "You learn something new everyday" He smiled back. He seemed a lot happier today. Maybe it was because he got his mind off of Bella. We had been driving for about two hours and we were almost there. Vampires like to drive quite fast apparently. We were just staying in a condo instead of a house. We pulled up to the condominium and checked in. The apartment was_ nice. _We brought everything upstairs and furnished it in record time.

Edward had brought an upright keyboard. He asked me to play something for him. So I started singing and playing Lost? By Coldplay.

"Ah, I see you aren't one for the classics." He said.

"You asked me to play something so I played the first thing that popped into my head!" I said. "I can play classical music and I do enjoy it. I just can't remember any." I looked down at the black and white keys doing a simple c scale with my right hand. Then out of no where I felt a hand on my back. It belonged to Edward. He was rubbing soothing circles on my upper black. I felt a little awkward.

"If you think about it, it will come back." He said kindly. "In the mean time, you need _classical_ piano lessons." He laughed and I smiled.

So for the remainder of the night he taught me Claire de Lune, Toccata, and Fur Elise. I have to admit I had fun. After we stopped practicing I checked my eyes to see what color they were. They were black.

"Edward?" I asked.

He came out of his room. "Yeah?"

"I'm going to go hunting today so I slim my chances of killing a student tomorrow." I said lightheartedly

"Do you mind if I come with you? I probably should hunt too." He asked.

"Of course not. You're welcome to come with me."

We left the condo and into the woods around it. I hunted tons of animals. From elk to mountain lions. Edward and I met up and went back to the condo.

……………………………………

Today Edward and I were going to school. My eyes were a reasonable color. They were almost topaz but had I small tint of red. I resolved this issue by wearing the aviators Alice had bought me. I wore a pair of black skinny jeans and a purple and black checkerboard shirt. Then my pair of high top skater shoes. I straightened my hair and put some make up on. It was warm out side so I didn't bother wearing a jacket to blend in. Edward and I grabbed our bags and went to the Volvo.

"Are we going to be in the same classes?" I asked hoping to god we would be.

"I'm pretty sure we are. If not, I'll ask the secretary if we can be. Just to get used to it." He replied.

"Good, if not I would end up killing half of the 11th grade." Then he laughed at me. Not a forced laugh though, an actual laugh.

"Why are you laughing at me? I'm being serious!" I said trying to be serious but my plan failed. I was laughing with him now. We were pulling into the vacant parking lot. Edward wanted to get here early to learn our way around.

We were walking into the main office he whispered to me, "If you can do this I trust you won't kill anyone today." I nodded. He opened the door for me.

"Hello may I help you?" The old lady asked. Ugh! Why did she have to smell so good? I felt my face grimacing. The secretary kept looking at me glaring at her. I held my breath so I wouldn't have to smell her.

"Yes you can. I am Edward Cullen and this is Hannah Cullen. We are new here and need our schedules?"

The old lady blinked a few times. "Oh…um yes. Here are your schedules." She said. Mine read:

_1__st__ period: Trigonometry 8:30-9:30 room 212_

_2__nd__ period: English 9:35-10:45 room 205_

_3__rd__ period: Study Hall 10:50-11:50 room 115_

_Lunch: 11:50-12:30_

_4__th__ period: Biology 12:30-1:30 room 110_

_5__th__ period: Gym 1:35-2:35 Gymnasium_

"Let me see your schedule" I asked Edward. He handed me his. We had all of our classes together except English and Biology. They were switched.

Edward asked, "Can Hannah and I be in the same English and Biology?"

She looked up. "Yes, yes of course."

"Thank you then. I think we should be fine finding our way around." He turned on his heel.

At this point my throat was burning. "Edward I don't think I can handle this." I grabbed his arm as soon as we were an earshot from the secretary.

"Hannah I know you can. Just don't talk to anyone and well…don't breathe."

I nodded. "Ok, I trust you won't let me kill anyone." He smiled and led me to our classrooms. First we had Trig so we went and sat in the classroom. The teacher was in there already.

"Hello can I help you with something?" asked the teacher.

"No but we have your class first. We're new here. I'm Edward Cullen and this is Hannah Cullen." Edward responded.

"Oh! Well I'm Mr. Lankester. So you're the transfers from New York. Have you heard about the 2 murders there?" my stomach dropped.

"Yes we have." Edward sensed my weariness.

"Well students are arriving. You should take your seats. There aren't assign seats in this class so just pick some where." Edward grabbed my wrist and took me to a seat towards the back.

"God that made me feel good." I said in a tone only Edward could hear. "I'm now considered a murderer."

"Just don't think about it." He said. "Oh yeah, at lunch just order something. We don't eat."

"I think I've realized that. Considering I haven't been hungry for food in weeks." I said with a smile. When the students piled in everyone's eyes darted to us. I was thinking about controlling their minds but some one might get suspicious. Edward kept scowling. Probably the girls thought about him. Every guy would just stare at me. I humored them by smiling and waving. Edward just laughed at me.

"Hey you should try it! It's really fun to see their expressions." I stated.

"True it is fun, but when you have to hear their thoughts it can get a bit nauseating."

I smiled "Vampires get nauseated? I hadn't the least idea!" I said in a hushed sarcastic tone.

"Well no not really but their fantasies are a bit sick." He replied.

The Mr. Lankester entered the room then. "Quiet down, quiet down!" He said. "As you may have noticed we have two new students. Edward, Hannah if you will please introduce yourselves."

I was scared out of my mind. I've been holding my breath so I wouldn't have to smell the students. I let Edward into my mind for a second.

_I'll go first to get it over with._ He just nodded.

"Hi I'm Hannah Cullen I moved here from New York. I am a musician and I think that's all." I still had a little breath left thank god.

"Hello I'm Edward Cullen. I have also moved here from New York. Hannah and I are adopted siblings. I am a piano player and thats pretty much all there is." He finished.

Every girl was in la la land listening to Edward. It made me angry for some reason. Am I…_jealous? _No, no I can't be. Why should I be? It's not like Edward plans to date any of these girls.

With that we walked back to our seats and Edward said, "You will do fine here" His praise reassured me a little but I let my mind wonder about the jealousy thing.

The day went by in a blur. We were soon at lunch prodding at our unneeded food.

"So…any interesting thoughts right now?" It was quite fun knowing what people were thinking.

"No not really. Mostly fantasies of girls dating or kissing me. Then there are the guy fantasies of you. I'd rather ignore those ones." He said smirking.

I laughed. "How long are we going to be here? I miss Rosalie." I asked.

"I really don't know. It could be a while." Then I started feeling thirsty again. It wasn't raining outside so I thought about going out.

"Do you think we could sit outside? The burning is getting harder to bear."

"Of course come on." We threw away our food and went outside to sit on one of the benches. A guy with long blond hair came up to me.

"Hey, I'm Ryan" I have to admit he was cute.

"I'm Hannah" I said. He held out his hand to for me to shake it.

"Nice to meet you. I was wondering if you want to go to a party with me this weekend." He asked.

If I were human I would have said yes to him without a second thought. But I wasn't human and could be a danger to this boy. I wanted to let the him down easy. So I let down my block and asked_ help! _

Edward came up from his relaxed position and put his arm around my shoulders. "She's busy this weekend. She'll probably be busy most weekends so don't waste your time trying to score a date with Hannah." He said firmly.

I looked up at him and back to Ryan. Ryan looked absolutely terrified.

"Ok man. Message received." Then he walked away.

"Thank you so much Edward!" I said as I shrugged off his shoulder.

"Any time…I just hopes he knows were not really relating." He replied. "Come on were going to be late for biology." He said grabbing my hand. It seemed weird how he was just warming up to me. As if we were old friends. The rest of the day sped by. We got home and went hunting.

"Today wasn't so bad." I said to him as we finished up hunting.

"I would say the same." He said. I went back to the condo.

_Do I like Edward?_ I thought. _Does he like me?_

That answer was obvious. No, he loved Bella and no one else. He would never love me. We were just friends. That's all. Just friends…


	8. The Volturi

Chapter 8

The first week of school was the same. Girls would ogle at Edward and I would get furious. Guys would get up some courage to ask me out to the party this weekend. It must be something really big. It seems as if the entire 11th and 12th grade is attending it. I was thinking about asking Edward to go. As 'practice' with human affairs. We were at lunch when I decided to ask.

"Hey Edward?" I asked.

"Yeah?" he said. He was a lot happier than the day I had met him. He seems to treat me like a friend rather than a mistake.

"You know that party everyone is going to this weekend?" I started off. He looked over at me. "Well I was wondering if we could go to it. As practice with humans"

"I'm not sure. What if something happens while we're there?" he said wearily.

I was astounded. "Are you worried about me?" I said. I was smiling so wide. I looked like I just won the lottery.

"Yes I am worried about you. But you have to remember your only a new born!" he replied. He was making up excuses.

"Edward, I went through an entire week in school with hundreds of people. My eyes are a normal color. I've even talked to people! Please Edward it would be fun." I said getting an idea. "If you say no I'll control your mind to go!"

He smiled then and said, "Fine we'll go for a few hours then leave."

I smiled again. "Thank you, thank you, thank you! How can I repay you?"

He gave me an evil smirk. I knew he was thinking of an evil plan for my repayment. "Do I even want to know?" I said before he could think of it.

"You'll figure it out eventually." He answered.

"I'm going to ask some one of the whereabouts of this party."

"Ok I'll be here." he said

I went over to Ryan. Since my first day he has been obsessed with me. Despite my attempts to shake him off –Edward normally stepped in- he always came back for another try.

"Hey Ryan." I called. His eyes lit up when I talked to him. I wonder what kind of things he was thinking about at the moment. I looked back at Edward who looked like he was about to gag.

"Hey Hannah, what's up?" he replied. Trying to flirt with me I suppose.

"Well you know that party you invited me to? When and where is it?" his eyes looked like they were about to blow up.

"Oh, it's at my house on 142 Cranberry lane. It's tonight at 8 till whenever I guess."

"Ok thanks. I think Edward and I might attend it." I replied. I was about to crack up when his eyes went dead.

"Ok, I'll see you there than." He started walking away.

"Bi!" I called after him. That was so rude; I can't see why he was though. "Well the party is at his house and is sad to hear you're coming." I said as I sat back down next to Edward.

"I caught that much from the way he was thinking." We laughed together. "Well we need to skip biology today, they're using blood of some sort." he said as we got up.

"So what do we do? Ditch school or something?" I asked.

"Well normally, I would sit in my car. But I think we should hunt if we're going to that party tonight." With that we escaped into the woods to hunt.

…………………………………………..

It was half an hour until the party and Edward and I were getting ready. After Edward and I finished hunting we went shopping. I found a dressy but casual dress. It was a strapless black dress with black lace at the hem. I wore black leggings and my purple and black high top skater shoes that I wore almost everyday that week. I had my hair half up and half down. It waved in gorgeous dark brown locks naturally down my back, past my shoulders. It sounds big headed of me but, I looked amazing.

I walked out of the bathroom and Edward's eyes widened quite a bit.

"You look beautiful." He said.

"Thank you. You look very nice too." I said with a smile. If I were human I would have been blushing my cheeks off.

"We should get going." He said taking my hand guiding me to the car. I will admit I was a bit nervous. I really hope nothing goes wrong.

"I think we're making a mistake coming to this party. What do we do when you end up killing some one?" Edward admitted.

I was offended. "Have you no faith in me? If that did happen –which it won't- then we take the body out of a window or back door and burry it or something!" I snapped back at him.

"Hannah, don't be mad at me I'm just nervous." He looked at me sympathetically.

"I know I am too. If it gets too hard for me we'll leave ok. Just stay with me the whole time." I responded as we pulled into a driveway full of cars.

We got out and knocked on the door. Ryan opened the door eyes bulging at me. "Uh…hey come in guys." He said still staring at me.

As much as I knew I shouldn't, I made him stop looking at me. His face was priceless. He hadn't known what hit him but he just looked down. Edward knew what I did and smiled. He grabbed my hand and led me to the dance floor. It was a slow song.

"Would you like to dance?" He asked me.

"I would love to." I said as I put my right hand on his shoulder and left in his hand. We waltzed gracefully in the crowd. Everyone's eyes were on us. I was debating whether I should make them look away but decided against it.

"You are a really good dancer." I said.

"Same to you." He responded.

Then we heard screams. I looked around to see what it was. But the party looked undeterred. Edward and I must have been the only ones who heard it.

"What was that?" I asked.

"The Volturi are here." The name sent chills down my spine.

"How did they find me?" I wondered.

"They must have figured you were with me and tracked me down." He looked down at me. "We need to get out of here." He grabbed my wrist and we left out of the back door.

"Well fancy seeing you here Edward!" said a voice. We turned around to see pale, red eyed figures. I swallowed but there was a huge lump in my throat. "Hello, have we met before?" said the vampire.

"Um, no you haven't." I responded.

"Aro, we must get going hurry up." said another vampire.

"I will Marcus, just calm down." Aro turned back to me. "What is your name child?" he asked.

"Hannah" I responded.

"And are you a part of the Cullen's coven?" I nodded. I knew what was coming, why were they delaying it?

"Aro, we know what you want." Edward said. "You can't have her."

"Why would you assume such a thing?" he asked trying to look offended.

"Alice saw you." responded Edward.

"Well than we should just get it over with than." Aro looked at me. "We hear of an amazing power that you harbor. You have mind control and telechanesis?" he asked me.

"Yes I do." I replied.

"Would you like to be a part of the Volturi guard?" he asked.

What would they do to me if I didn't? What would happen if I complied? I just took a shot and said, "No. I do not want to be a part of the Volturi. I would like to stay with the Cullen's." I said politely.

"I am sorry you feel that way. But you will become a part of the Volturi, whether you like it or not." Then I felt horrible pain on every inch of my body. I fell over writhing in pain.

I heard faint shouts from Edward. "Stop! She doesn't know what's going on Jane! Let her be!"

The pain stopped but I was mentally exhausted. I stayed curled up in a ball on the floor shaking. I don't know why I was so shocked after this. Then I felt all my senses disappear. I opened my eyes but could see nothing. I couldn't smell or hear. I felt strong arms lift me up. I was so scared; I didn't know what was going on. I hoped Edward was ok. I would feel terrible if he was stuck in the same situation as me.

I started screaming to see if some one would hear. I didn't care if it was a human or vampire. I wanted help. "HELP!" I called. It felt strange talking without my senses. I didn't know how loud it was. But I tried again, "PLEASE SOME ONE HEL-!" I was cut off by a hand.

After that I gave up. It didn't matter anymore. I was going to be a part of the Volturi.


	9. Right and left hands

Chapter 9

I sat in this cell for god knows how long staring at the tan, molded wall. I rarely talked to Edward. He didn't seem to want to talk to me. The Volturi were making me drink human blood to make me stronger, despite my protests. They also took me out of the cell to practice my power to perfection. If I screwed up, they would beat me to a vampire extent. Beat me until I was sore. If I were human, I would have been dead by now. Key words, _if_ I were. _If _Iwere human, I wouldn't be in this mess in the first place. _If _I were human, I would be at home curled up in a little ball asleep under a warm blanket, instead of a cell. But I am not human. I am a vampire. A monstrous, blood sucking, murdering vampire. I was brought out of my thoughts by the cell lock being opened. I looked over to see a member of the guard, Felix, beckoning me to come with him for more training I suspect. I got up and walked beside him. He allowed me to talk with him. Felix was always kinder to me than the others.

"Did they work you this hard?" I asked.

"No they didn't. But I don't have any powers. With you, you are a newborn and have a highly advanced power. I'm surprised they aren't working you harder." He gave out a forced laugh.

We entered the training area, or as I call it, my own personal hell. They had all the things necessary for my training. Humans for me to practice on as well as kill with my powers. There were also parts of the guard around to keep everything under control. A while ago, I tried escaping while I was there. I used my powers on a few but I couldn't expand it to the point where everyone was doing what I say at the exact same time. Now I can even make people do different things at the same time. I had scars on me that only vampires could see. They weren't well enough for human eyes to observe. Although, if I undergo anymore beatings I'm sure every living and nonliving creature's eyes will be able to see them. I looked around thinking of my escape today if it were possible. _If I control all of them to fight each other off and then make a run for it down the west corridor, I could get Edward and go._ I thought to myself. But they would find some way to stop me and torture me right when I would make an unlikely move. I began just complying with them after one of the harsher beatings. I had heard Aro saying I would be his right hand while Edward would be the left when my training was complete. With that I was ordered to do things to the helpless humans. I lifted them, made them fly around the room. I had found I could make people do unnatural things with my power. I made them think of things to do to each other. Finally I would be ordered to kill them. When they let me choose, I made them knock out then I would kill them. Then I would suck their blood without them even realizing what had happened. But today, they made me kill the woman brutally. I felt so bad for her. She sat there weeping on the floor traumatized knowing what was coming next. Jane told me to make her strangle herself. I hesitated for a little while until Jane threatened me with her power. Why should I feel scared of her when mine has a much better variety for torture? I complied not wanting to feel the pain. I thought of the woman strangling herself then focused my attention on her. Her hands came up to her throat and cut off her air supply. I looked away while I was completing the task. It was too much for me to handle. If I had any hope left in life after death, I had earned myself a one way ticket to hell. The woman was dead now.

"Well done Hannah." Said Jane. "I am supposed to tell you that Aro would like to meet with you and Edward after your training. So you know where to find him."

I simply nodded and went to find Aro. I walked down the dark hallways and staircases making my way to the chamber in which Aro resigned. I entered swiftly seeing Edward already there. I felt horrible for getting him into this mess. But it was his fault I am here. If it weren't for him I would be at asleep as a human as I said, back in America where I should be. I shouldn't feel bad he should. I'm sure he does anyway.

"Ah, Hannah nice of you to join us! Come closer I have some wonderful news for you." Aro said beckoning me to come over to him. I just obeyed his wishes without complaint. _The only good news would be if I were going home._ I thought not wanting to say it out loud. "Well now that you are both here the news I wanted to share is that you will both be at my sides at all times. Hannah as my right hand, Edward as my left hand. You also are free to go back to drinking animal blood Hannah." I nodded. That has to be the highlight of however long I've been here. "You will start today at my sides so come here. We have some potentially dangerous visitors coming. Edward will read their minds; I will read his mind and then give you a nod to defend and possibly fight if it comes to that. But with you, it will be nothing more of a challenge." Aro got situated where he was. Then the large doors opened yet again. A coven of only two vampires walked in. They did seem dangerous. I won't be surprised if they spring an attack on the Volturi. I would love to fight them now as a matter of fact. _It would be __much easier to __escape from this room than one of the chambers on the lower levels of this place. I thought. The two vampires swiftly walked in. _

___"Stefan! Vladimir! It's been a long time friends." Aro said nonchalantly. He did a great job at covering up his fear. _

___"As to you Aro." Said the one. These vampires were unlike I'd ever seen. Their skin was different…I couldn't explain it if I tried. _

___"What brings you to Volterra?" Aro said in that annoyingly happy voice. How am I going to stand that? _

___"We have news of an immortal child. In the Egyptian coven." The other vampire said. I see these are tattle tail vampires maybe? What is an immortal child anyway? _

___"Hmm…I see we'll have to check that out on our own account." Aro replied. Edwards's eyes widened. I think that last line offended the vampires. _

___"Do you not trust our judgment?" Said the one I believe to be Vladimir. _

___"No, no not at all! But we have to take care of it. That is all I meant by that."_

___ I could sense I fight coming on. Aro put his hand on Edward's shoulder. Reading his mind I suppose. _

___"We do not wish a fight Vladimir." Aro said calmly. _

___"Well a fight is what is going to happen!" Vladimir said in a spine chilling tone. _

___Stefan ran forward. Aro nodded at me and I commanded him to stop. He didn't know what happened but he was frozen in mid-air. Then, still concentrating on Stefan I killed Vladimir with a simple thought and then decided to kill Stefan a bit more brutally to get it out of my system. I made him bend in unnatural ways until his spine made a sickly crack and he was dead. Their limp bodies lay on the ground ready to burn. _

___Aro clapped for me. "Amazing! Well done Hannah, well done! You two are dismissed. Oh, you will be staying in the north hall. There are several rooms there for you to stay." With that Edward and I went to the north hall. _

___"You power has really expanded." He said. _

___"Yeah they really worked me hard. If you haven't already seen my scars." I said wincing at all the times they hurt me._

___ "Yes, I've seen your arms and legs. Just to let you know, I feel horrible this is all my fault." He looked so sad. _

___The only thing I wanted to do was comfort him. I mustered up all of my bravery and reached out to grab his hand. "It's not your fault unless you travel up to the beginning. In that case we need to trace the fault lines all the way to the beginning of time. Then its gods fault for all of this." I said with a smile. _

___He smiled back. "Do you believe in god?" he asked me. _

___"To a certain extent. I don't believe I have a chance of getting into heaven. If there is an after life, than I've got a one way ticket to hell." I said. _

___"What did they do to you to get these scars?" he asked. _

___"A lot of things. Whipped me a few times with a metal whip. Jane used her power on me. Half of the time they would spread the venom in me and then beat me when I was incapacitated. It was…I can't even describe it." I said my voice quivering at the end. Then unexpectedly, Edward pulled me into a hug. I tensed up at first. But after a few moments I relaxed into his chest. I sputtered dry sobs into him while he rubbed up and down my spine. I clutched to his shirt, not wanting to let him go. Edward rested his head on top of mine saying soothing words to me. Then the time factor came to mind. How long have I been in Volterra? _

___"Edward, how long have we been here?" I asked. _

"About a month." He answered. A month? I hadn't even realized how long I'd been here.

"It seemed a lot longer than that." I said quietly.

"Being without you made it a living hell." He said.

That took me even more by surprise. All I could say was, "Really?"

"Yeah, and then you wouldn't talk to me…I felt horrible." I could hear the sadness in his voice. I wrapped my arms around his waste. This was the closest we'd ever been.

"Well I'm sorry I didn't talk to you. I was in my own world most the time. Wishing I was anywhere but here." I said trying to make him feel better.

Then something pushed against my hair…are those his lips? As a human my heart would be beating against my rib cage. I pulled away just enough to see his face. He started leaning closer and closer. I got up onto my toes to have better access to him. Then his lips melted into mine. It felt unlike any other kiss I have had from what I could remember. His lips were like stone against mine. They were eager but soft at the same time. He pulled away and not wanting to push it, I did too. We looked at each other in a totally different way than before. I noticed all of his facial features. His face was less rigid than before. His eyes looked less cloudy than when we met. They had a certain gleam to them. Then his face met mine for the second with a chaste kiss. I smiled afterwards. His smile made my still heart beat.

"I've been waiting a very long time to do that." He said brushing his fingers across my cheek. It felt like static trail where his fingers touched.

"I really didn't expect you to." I said subconsciously.

"Neither did I. I just took a chance, and it looks like the odds are on my side." He responded. His arm wrapped firmly around my waste and we walked into a room. At that moment I realized I still was wearing what I wore at Ryan's party. Just a bit torn up and my shoes were no where to be found. Edward was wearing a different outfit than before.

"Where did you get those clothes?" I asked.

"Oh, they gave me something after a few weeks. I guess they didn't bother giving you anything different. But you look beautiful no matter what you wear." He said.

I really looked over my dress. It was ripped and frayed in several places. There was a very large slit from my underwear down. If I were human, I would have been so embarrassed. Edward sensed my tension then he pulled me into another hug.


	10. Visitors

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of Stephenie Meyer's characters from Twilight. I do however own all of my oocs! Enjoy!**

Chapter 10

I sat all night in Edward's arms again. What kind of world is it when amazing guys like Edward fall for girls like me? The mind freak that does nothing but cause trouble. I wonder why Edward all of the sudden drops Bella and open his arms to me. He probably realized Bella is dead and never coming back.

"Aro is calling for us" Edward said bringing me back to the real world.

"How do you know?" I asked

"His thoughts are calling for us." He responded to me.

"Oh right." I said as I got up. We have been with the Volturi for months now as Aro's right and left hands doing whatever he commands us to do. It's quite backwards; I'm the one with mind control!

"Ah Edward! Hannah! Nice of you to join us." Aro said. We just gave forced smiles. "We have a vampire coming to meet us. I gave never met her before, but she's been a vampire for 2 years." Edward's eyes widened.

That was when Bella was killed.

_No, no. Bella is dead. That vampire killed her two years ago. Maybe she was in the same situation as me._I thought. _If Bella is …alive, then Edward would leave me without a second glance._

I watched anxiously as the large doors opened. A beautiful female vampire with golden eyes walked in. As I looked at her, I noticed she was much more beautiful than I. Her eyes widened as she caught sight of Edward. She was definitely Bella.

"Hello! I am Aro. You are?" he said excitedly.

"I am…Bella." She said. Edward opened his arms and embraced her. My still heart sunk. After all we've been through, he just leaves me for a girl he hasn't seen in two years?! I was angry beyond angry.

"Do you two know each other?" Aro asked.

"This is my Bella. My one and only love." He said.

That set me off. I went running down the north corridor. I went into a vacant room and sunk to the floor. Dry sobs racked my body.

_How could he just open his arms to her leaving me broken?!_I thought to myself. I took my anger out on the furniture.

"Do you need any help?" A male voice asked. "'Cause I don't think the Volturi would appreciate all of their furniture destroyed." I turned around to see a dark haired, red eyed vampire.

"Um no, I'm just really pissed off at someone." I said. "You probably don't want to hear it."

"No it's fine. You can tell me. I'm all ears." He sat down on an unbroken chair. "Oh by the way, I'm Abaddon." I smiled. "I'm Hannah. Your name is very unique." "Your name is as beautiful as you." He said. I sat there for two hours telling him my story. The whole time he listened to me and comforted me when I needed it. I concluded my tale feeling much better.

"Thank you for listening. I think that's what I really needed." I said.

"No problem. I think it's horrible what he did to you. If I were him I wouldn't give you up for the world." Aww. He's so sweet! I think he's the nicest person I've ever met.

**REVIEW PLEASE!!! -Lalakid667**


	11. A change

Chapter 11

Abaddon and I became fast friends. He wasn't a vegetarian vampire like me but that didn't matter. We learned almost everything about each other. I found out that he had the power to transfer some one else's power for his use. He tried it on me and it made me feel extremely insignificant. Now we were talking about how we became vampires. He already knew my tale from the first day I had met him, but he wanted to hear it again.

He was telling his. "Well here's another little fun fact of Abaddon." He was always so sarcastic. "I'm almost 400 years old!"

My face must have been priceless. "Your 400? What does that have to do with your transformation?" I asked

"I'm getting there. Well do you know who Abaddon is besides me?" he asked. I shook my head. "Well he's the angel of destruction. So when my mother decided to name me that, everyone thought I was a demon sent to destroy the Earth. First they captured my mother and burned her at the stake."

I gasped. "You have to remember it was the 1600's. When my mother was killed I was about 12. So I went into hiding for 8 years. I was in the sewers scavenging for food when I saw these beautiful creatures huddled in the corner. One saw me, or rather smelled me now that I know what happened. They all went running like they were afraid of me. I followed out of curiosity. They hadn't fed in a very long time. I could tell by the way they were running. They smelt me again and the one in the back attacked me. I had no idea what was going on. The burning was all over, I was screaming in the sewers. I was surprised nobody came to see what was going on." He laughed. "They were looking for the angel of destruction for 10 years and hear some one in pain but don't even bother investigating it. Three days later I realized what I had become and I accepted it. I didn't think it was such a bad thing. I had nothing to loose in the first place." He finished.

I took in an unneeded breath. "Wow, that's horrible. Do you mind me asking why your mother named you Abaddon?" I asked.

"No not at all. My mother had heard the name some where. She didn't know what it meant or was and decided to name me that." He said plainly.

"Well I love your name. Whether or not it means the angel of destruction." I said reaching out my hand for him to take it. He grabbed it and I squeezed it. He smiled at me.

"How did I ever meet a perfect girl like you?"

"Well if I recall correctly, I was destroying the north hall and you stopped me." I said. Now that I think if it, I'm almost glad Bella showed up. If not I would have never met Abaddon. It had been almost a month since Bella whisked Edward away from the Volturi. They offered to take me too, but I wanted to stay with Abaddon for some reason.

"Hannah I need to tell you something." I looked over to see Abaddon giving me a serious look.

"What is it?" I asked slightly worried.

"Over this month, I have realized I have feelings for you that I have never experienced before. I now realize what it is." He grabbed my hand with both of his. "I love you. Not in a friendly way. But, I am in love with you."

I was in awe. My mouth was agape. "Abaddon, I don't know what to say. I mean, I certainly like more than a friend, but I'm not in love with you yet. It might take some time for me."

His eyes lit up. "Well, I have a question for you. I am leaving Volterra. Will you come with me?" I was so excited I jumped up and down in my seat.

"Yes! Yes! I would love to! Where are we going?" I asked excitedly.

"We are going to America…and I would like to live with the Cullens if it's ok with you." He said tentatively.

"Of course it's ok! I would love to see the Cullens again!" This had to be the best day of my life! "When are we leaving?"

"Tomorrow. I already mauled it over with Aro, we're free to go." He said happily.

"O my god Abaddon! You're the best!" I ran over and hugged him. He was caught off guard by my act of kindness. But he soon wrapped his arms around me.

"We better get our things together." He said.

"I don't have any things." I replied.

"Oh well in that case I should get my things together." I just nodded into his chest. I buried my face there inhaling his delicious scent. He didn't seem to want to let go of me as long as I didn't let him go. We sat there without fidgeting for who knows how long? It felt right. Better than any time Edward had held me. I then realized I do love Abaddon. We were perfect for each other. I could feel myself changing at this realization. I felt all jittery and happy. For the first time in months I felt completely happy.

"Abaddon…" I said quietly.

"Hmmm?" he replied contently.

"I just realized I do love you."

He laughed. "I was wondering when you were going to figure it out." I laughed with him.

"I really need to get packed now." He said pulling away from me a little.

"Can I stay with you?" I asked. _Wow I sound pathetic_ I thought.

"Of course you can. I wouldn't have it any other way." He said.

I smiled and sat down on the couch in his room. He got everything packed in under an hour. When he was finished, he sat down next to me. For some reason he sat on the other side of the couch. I patted my hand on the couch to get him to come closer. He did as I asked and I cuddled into the side of him. He wrapped his arms around me.

"Why are we leaving anyway?" I asked out of curiosity.

"I was sick of the Volturi. Also I wanted to start drinking animal blood. I felt horrible for killing humans." He said.

I nestled even more into his side. He pulled me onto his lap. I rested my head in the crook of his neck while he traced my spine. He kissed my forehead. There is no where I would have rather been then there in his arms. I looked at the clock on the wall. It said it was 6:35 am.

"What time do we need to leave?" I asked.

"Our plane tickets are for 10:00 am but we need to get there early for all of the things you have to do. Like bag check and such." He said.

I just nodded. I wanted to leave as soon as possible.

………………………………

Time seemed to be against me today. It was literally crawling. I would look at the time and it would say 7:15. Then I looked at it again and it would say, 7:16. Finally it was 8:45 and we were leaving. Abaddon and I had to wear the black cloaks so we wouldn't be seen. I absolutely hated these cloaks. It would hopefully be the last time I had to wear it. We got to the rental car and sped off to the airport. After all of the bag checks we got onto the plane. Abaddon pretended to sleep while I just thought and day dreamed. I had to make sure I controlled my thoughts so none of these poor humans get hurt by my carelessness. Then plane was on time so we would be there at about 4 or 5. _Only 2 more hours_ I thought to myself. I couldn't wait to see Rosalie again. Along with Alice, Emmett, Carlisle, Esme, and-even though his power gets on my nerves- Jasper. I wonder if they'll allow us to be in their coven. They probably already have Bella in it. So there would be 10 vampires in their coven…maybe we could be our own coven if they turn us down. We were going to land early. So only about 30 more minutes. I kept pondering the idea of the Cullens turning us down. _I bet they'll let us live with them for a while. But then they kick us out. _I thought._ It wouldn't be horrible to have our own coven would it? _The plane was landing and Abaddon was 'waking up'. He smiled at me and I smiled back. I was nervous for some reason. Abaddon grabbed my hand for support. We walked swiftly off the plane. Every eye in the Airport was on us. I was glad Abaddon had good self control or we would be exposed. We got in the rental car and sped off to Binghamton, New York.

"Why are you so nervous Hannah?" Abaddon asked.

I must've looked as anxious as I felt. "I don't know. I think I am just excited to see them."

He saw right through me. "Tell me now."

I rolled my eyes. "Fine! What if the Cullens turn us away? If we enter their coven there will be _10 vampires _in it. Wouldn't people get suspicious?" I asked at a mile a minute.

"Well from what you told me of the Cullens, they don't seem the type to turn people down. If they do, we start our own coven. We could do what Carlisle does, save people who are on the brink of death." He reassured me. I nodded.

"Turn here." We were entering the never ending driveway to the mansion I once lived in. We got out of the car and knocked on the door. Rosalie opened the door. Her eyes widened as she saw me.

"Hannah! O my gosh! I thought you were never coming back!" she pulled me into hug. "I missed you so much." She said.

"So did I. You can't even imagine what they did to me." I said.

"Who is this?" she asked looking at Abaddon.

"I'm Abaddon. Hannah and I became friends in Volterra. I told her that I wanted to become a "vegetarian" vampire, so we left." He said.

"Without him, I wouldn't have been able to come back." I said reaching out my hand to him. He grabbed my hand and gave it a squeeze.

"Oh, are you two…?" she said.

"Yeah, we are." I said. We all laughed.

"Come in, come in!" Rosalie said forcing us into the house.

"Hannah!" Alice came running to me and hugged me. "Oh my! I can't believe you're here! Why didn't you come back with Edward and Bella?" she asked.

"I found some one worth staying for." I looked over at Abaddon.

"Oh I see." She said and stepped away. Carlisle and Esme were ecstatic to see me. Jasper was too. I didn't see Edward or Bella. Right now I was telling them what happened.

"That is unlike the Volturi to beat some one for making a simple mistake." Carlisle said.

"No I've been with the Volturi for years and they continue to do it. They make everyone believe they all peaceful and kind when they actually are some of the most violent vampires out there." Abaddon replied.

"Carlisle? I have an important question." I said not wanting a fight to break out between Carlisle and Abaddon.

"Yes Hannah what is it?" Carlisle asked.

"Well, Abaddon wants to become a "vegetarian" vampire. We were hoping to stay here until his control is perfected. He and I are hoping to have our own coven." I asked.

"Of course. You can stay as long as you want. We don't mind at all." Everyone nodded towards me. Could things actually be going right for me?

**Review please!**


	12. Robin

Chapter 12

It's been a few years since I first met the Cullens. It's been a few years since my run in with the Volturi. It's been a few years since I met Abaddon. We have been mates for 5 years now. The first 3 years together, we lived with the Cullens. The last two, we have been nomads. We're looking for a cloudy place of permanence. We were thinking of Portland, Oregon. In these past 5 years, it really occurred to me how much I was missing being a vampire. I couldn't have kids, or grow old. But little did I know tonight would change my life forever.

"Abaddon, where are we?" I asked.

"I think we're some where in Ohio." He said.

"Well, I think we're lost." I replied a little agitated.

"I agree." We were walking in dark back alleys so we wouldn't look suspicious walking around at 1 o'clock in the morning. I heard a scream from a woman, then an evil laugh from a man. "Abaddon, we need to find out what that was." I said. We followed the sound of screams and wails. We caught the scent of blood and followed that. I gasped out loud at what I saw. There was a woman; she looked about my age-maybe younger. She was lying crumpled on the ground. She was bleeding, and bleeding out fast. Before I ran out of time, I wanted to ask her some questions. "Do you have a family? Boyfriend? Anything you're not willing to lose?" I asked quickly.

"No…no, I'm an orphan." She managed to gasp out. I looked over at Abaddon, questioning him with my eyes. He nodded.

"We need to get her out of here." I said picking her up. I ran extremely fast until I found an abandoned warehouse. We rushed in. When I laid her down on the makeshift bed, I wasted no time. I immediately bit her neck a wrists. She had little blood left in her so it was easier to stop myself from sucking her dry. I walked over to Abaddon. He opened his arms to me. I entered them wrapping my arms around his waist. The girl thrashed around and screamed endlessly. I hope no one heard us. We stayed with her those 3 painful days. When we heard her heart give its final beat, her eyes shot open. I let go of Abaddon and walked over to her.

"What happened? One minute I was dying, the next we were running at the speed of light. Then I was on fire!" She asked.

I studied her. She had shoulder length red hair. It was wavy. She had pale skin (obviously), a very slim lanky body. That wasn't normal for a vampire. Normally, we have curves and lose our shape from our human life. I saved her eyes for last. Bright red.

"Hi, my name is Hannah. You were dying in a back alley. We heard you crying out in pain. You were almost dead, but we saved you." I told you.

"So, you mean I am perfectly fine now?" She asked.

"Sort of. You probably won't believe me but you are a vampire...like us." I replied.

"Is this some sort of sick joke? Where strangers come save you from certain death, set you on fire, and then tell you they've turned you into a vampire?!" she asked. Well actually yelled.

"It took me a while to believe it too." I reassured.

"Anyway, take a look at yourself. Maybe then you'll believe us." Abaddon added handing her a mirror.

She looked at it. Her eyes widened and she gasped. "What happened to me? I'm beautiful!" she exclaimed.

"As I said, you're a vampire." I said again.

She looked confused. "Does this mean I have to kill people?"

"NO! No, we call ourselves 'vegetarian' vampires. We only drink animal blood." I said.

"Oh! That makes me feel better." I laughed.

"What's your name?" I asked.

"Robin Marr. Your name?" she asked Abaddon.

"I'm Abaddon Davis." He replied.

"If you would like, you can be Robin Davis. Add a 3rd to our coven?" I asked.

"Of course! I don't want to wander around by myself!" She replied.

I literally jumped for joy. "Yay! I have a sister! Or daughter, or whatever!" I shrieked.

"Welcome to the family Robin." Abaddon said.


	13. My cousin is in my Spanish class!

Chapter 13

We learned everything about Robin. She wanted to be counted as a daughter rather than a sister to my surprise. I found that I was only a few months older than her in human years. She had never had a family and was ecstatic to be a part of our coven. Robin had an amazing power. She could shape shift into anything. She could disguise as a human, animal, anything. Then she could communicate with the species. She had met a nomadic vampire and he became her mate. His name was John. He was just a normal vampire, no powers. So our coven consisted or a mind controller, a power taker I guess you could say, a shape shifter, and a plain every day vampire. Every ten years we agreed to meet up with Carlisle. Then for the 5 years or so we would live together. Then we would live separately, and then we would live together again. I never really befriended Edward, but Bella was very nice. She was sweet and kind. I could tell why Edward loved her. But Bella had a mind block, so I couldn't control her. It really got on my nerves some times. But I was happy where I was. My coven was amazing, and I had a family. Right now we were living on our own. I had become a teacher at a school. But now I wanted to be a high school student again. Robin and I were sophomores and Abaddon and John were acting as juniors since they looked quite a deal older. Abaddon was changed when he was in his twenties and John at 19. Abaddon used a different name. His name was a bit unusual for the times. His cover up name was Aaron. We all acted as a group of friends and couples. Right now we were picking and prodding at the repulsive food props we bought. Although we didn't eat, we had to pretend to eat the disgusting clump of "Tuna Surprise". Blech! Why did any student even try to eat this?

"What's wrong Hannah?" Robin asked me. I looked up.

"I was just wondering why anyone would want to eat this crap." i replied

Abaddon laughed at me. "When we were human, we ate stuff like this." He reminded me.

"No…no. I never bought lunch. I always packed." I replied with a smile.

"Well that's good to know." He replied playing with some strands of my hair.

"Ok love birds we have to get to class!" Robin interrupted. I had Spanish next. I was already fluent in French, Spanish, Russian, Japanese, and Latin. Mr. Evans let me do whatever I wanted in his class really. Half the time I skipped. I really wished I had today but there was no going back now. There was a 15-16 year old boy in there. The last time I had seen him was as a new born. That was 15 years ago. My cousin Liam was in my Spanish class. My eyes widened. I immediately knew who he was. If I could have cried I would have. I had to stop myself from running up to him and engulfing him in my arms.

_He couldn't_ _know who I am_, I thought_. I'm sure he knows of my death. But_ _he's_ _just so grown up!_ I needed to stay away from him to keep him safe. He caught site of me staring at him. His eyes were the most beautiful blue still. He had grown up so much but his eyes haven't changed. I saw his eyes flush red at the sight of me. I looked away not wanting to embarrass the boy. I sat down at my seat sad I wouldn't be able to know him. He could never know let alone what I am. That would lead to exposure. How would I explain to my family how I haven't aged in 15 years and why I look so different? Also I was reported dead 4 years ago. No, I could never meet Liam. I needed to get away from here. I needed Abaddon, Robin, and John. We needed to visit the Cullens early. I got out of my seat and walked up to Mr. Evans.

"Mr. Evans, can I go to the office?" I asked politely.

"Yes…of-of course Han-nah." He stuttered out. I walked probably I little too quickly to the office. I controlled my coven's minds to come to the office. Then I controlled the teacher's minds to let them go. I heard their swift footsteps coming to the office.

Abaddon rushed up to me at a vampire speed. "What's wrong?" he asked. Robin and John walked in.

"You called?" she asked.

"We need to get out of here. I'll explain later." I said in a hushed tone.

The secretary wouldn't let us leave at first. I controlled her mind to let us go. We walked out to the car and got in.

"What happened?" Abaddon asked.

"In Spanish, there's a new student. That student happens to be my cousin Liam." I said shakily. They all gasped.

"Oh my god. I'm so sorry." Robin said. "If that's the case, we need to leave. We can't have exposure." said John. He was always so protective of his mate. Robin smacked him hard. It made a large cracking sound.

"That's what I thought. What happened if the rest of my family is here? I already know my aunt and uncle are here. How else would Liam be here?" I wondered out loud. "I could barely keep myself from embracing him. I haven't seen him since he was a year old."

Abaddon grabbed my hand. "We'll sort this out. Don't worry." He reassured me kissing my forehead. I rested my head on his shoulder.

_Do I want to leave? Should I stick around to make sure he's ok? _I thought. The question now was did I actually want to leave Liam?


	14. Heart Problems

**I do not own any of twilights characters but i do own my ocs! hope you like it!**

Chapter 14

We were at home in our apartment thinking of solutions to my problem. The most probable one would be to move. Although, I didn't want to move for a few reasons. 1. I wanted to be around Liam. 2. I didn't want to move and start over again. 3. Where would we go? It takes us a while to sort these things out.

"We should just leave! Stop being so selfish!" John said.

I ignored him. Abaddon tensed up beside me. I could tell he wanted to rip his head off for being rude to me. I honestly didn't care what he thought of me.

"Hannah, it's up to you. You are the leader of our coven." Robin said.

The truth was, I didn't know what to do myself! I wanted to be with Liam and watch him grow. But at the same time I wanted him to be safe. Could I keep him safe here? Why did this decision have to be so hard?

_Because it's between keeping your family safe and satisfying your wants. My conscience told me. _

_What should I do?_

_I would stay with him. You could be like his guardian angel._

But what if he gets hurt, or finds out who or what I am?

_There are plenty of 'what ifs' out there. He is your only link to your real family. Your _blood _relatives_.

Isn't that selfish?

_No, you have been one of the most selfless creatures alive! Just meet him. If something goes wrong, you leave. _My conscience concluded its speech.

"I made my decision." I said. I could feel all their eyes burning holes into me. "We will stay. If something should go wrong we leave."

I could tell Robin and Abaddon were happy. John however was not.

"Do you realize what this could lead to? Exposure!" he yelled at me.

"He's my cousin John! Am I supposed to just leave him or something? I can't do that!" I fought back.

"Do you think if you can't do it now that you'll be able to do it later?" he responded.

He did have a point. "If he was in enough danger because of us then I think I could." I said. "End of story. We're staying until further notice."

He stomped out of the living room. I looked at Robin. She was apologizing to me with her eyes. I did the same. We both nodded. Then I looked at Abaddon. I got up and hugged him. He folded his arms around me kissing my hair.

"Everything will alright, I promise." He kept saying. I pulled back to look at him. He was a lot taller than me. I got on my toes to reach his lips. Our lips melted into each other. It was unlike any other feeling in the world when his lips met my skin. Our lips moved together. He picked me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist. We moved back into our bedroom. He laid me down on the bed and climbed on top of me. His lips left mine and headed to my neck. This was going to be an interesting night...

…………………………………

The next morning I got ready for school. I was excited to see Liam again. I know I shouldn't have been but I was. We all piled into the car and headed to the school. The day passed by in a blur to my great pleasure. We were at lunch prodding at the food props again. My eyes searched for Liam. _There he is! _I thought. Man he's hanging out with the kid that is OBSESSED with Robin and I.

I listened into their conversation. "-yeah she's in my Spanish class. She was just staring at me. It seemed like she looked familiar to me, I think I was familiar to her too." Liam said. His voice! It was like music to me.

"Really? Well she's off the market now. See that guy next to her? That's Aaron, her boyfriend. That kid is tough. Once a brick fell on him and he barely even noticed it!" said the obsessed Leo.

"No man. I don't mean I like her like_ that. _It seemed like more of a brotherly, sisterly familiar. She could be related to me or something. I don't know." Liam replied.

_Shit! He's perceptive!_ I thought. "Ok dude, you figure that one out." Leo replied. I heard the bell ring. _Finally! _I gave Abaddon a kiss and rushed to Spanish. I sat down at a vacant desk. All of the students came piling in. There weren't any seats left except for the one next to me. Liam hurried right in right before the last bell rang and sat next to me. I took a whiff of his blood. It was…weak. Is he sick? What's wrong with him?

"Hi I'm Liam." He said.

"I'm Hannah Davis. Nice to meet you." _Again,_ I wanted to add onto to it. But how would I explain that one?

"I had a cousin named Hannah. She died before I really had a chance to remember her." He said sadly.

I felt bad he was mourning over the girl who sat beside him. "I'm sorry. What happened?" I was truly curious what became of my absence.

"She went missing. The police reported her dead a few years ago. They had enough evidence to figure out she had."

"Oh" was all I could say. The lesson was starting. Mr. Evans was making us do a project on Spanish foods. He said we had to have partners.

"You're partners are going to be who you are sitting next to at the moment." Mr. Evans said.

No! I'm partners with Liam! He's going to be in danger because of my selfishness! Now I have to meet up with his parents…my aunt and uncle.

"So, I guess we're partners." Liam said breaking the silence.

"Yeah we are." I said. Wait…this is a food project. Ugh! I have to eat food too? Could this project get any worse?

"Well we can sit together at lunch and discuss the project tomorrow." He suggested.

"Ok that would be cool. My boyfriend Ab- Aaron...and I will sit with you." I looked over at him. "Is that ok?"

He nodded "Yeah, yeah it's fine." Pain was clear across his face. Was something wrong with him? We got up and went I went to gym. I had this class with Abaddon.

"How was Spanish?" he asked grabbing my hand. "I'm partners with Liam on a project and we're sitting with him at lunch tomorrow to discuss it. Also, he looked pained at the end of class." I replied.

"What does his blood smell like?" he asked tentatively. I knew he was just trying to be safe around him.

"It's weak. He must be sick or something." I said.

"If Liam were to die from this illness, would you save him?" he questioned.

Why all the questions Abaddon? "I would have to think about that one." I said.

"Well I thought you would have since he was since he's your cousin." He mused.

"That's exactly why I wouldn't though. I don't wish this on anyone. I wouldn't want to take his life like that. In my opinion it's horrible."

At this point we were separating to different locker rooms. I knew every girl in the room was envious of my body. Today was not the day to make me angry. I made them all look away before I snapped their necks. How was I going to manage seeing my aunt and uncle again? Its been 15 years! I wonder how different they look. No! No, don't think like that! I was emerging out of the locker room now. Every girl was in front of me. I was in my own world again thinking about what was going on. I barely even noticed Abaddon at my side.

I heard him faintly saying, "Hannah? What's wrong? Can you hear me? Do you want to go home?" I just kept shaking my head no. He could tell I was lying. I was _not _ok. This was all too much! My head was spinning. Is it possible for a vampire to faint? What happens if I hurt Liam? What if he figures out who or what I am? Would I be exposed? Questions kept buzzing in my head.

"Love, are you sure you're alright?" Abaddon asked.

"No I'm not. I'm not alright. But we skipped yesterday. We only have 30 minutes left. I'll be fine." I said finally.

He nodded. Today we were playing kick ball. It was so annoying having to play at a human pace. I was pretty sure a few of the kids have seen me run at an unnatural speed. I was up to base. I decided to just bunt it a little and let the girl tag me. I walked over to the bleachers and sat down. Soon after Abaddon came to sit with me.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"This is all too much!" I said.

"Do you want to leave?"

"No! Don't you see? I can't leave now leave now! He's sick and I have to do a project with him now! This is all so messed up!" I exclaimed. My head fell into my hands. Abaddon started rubbing my back.

"I'm sorry. I wish make this better." He said.

Gym was thankfully over. We were walking out to the car to wait for Robin and John. Mrs. Miran must be holding them late. Then out of the corner of my eye, I saw Liam lying flat on the ground. I looked over at him. He was having a hard time breathing. I ran over to him at a vampire speed.

"Liam! Liam! What's wrong?!" I asked.

He pointed to his heart. He had heart problems! I could hear his heart giving random beats. The blood wasn't pumping well. That's why his blood was weak!

"What do you need me to do?" I asked him.

He made a phone with his hand. I whipped out my cell phone and dialed 911.

_"Hello 911 emergency. What is your emergency?"_ the lady asked.

"I'm at Portland high school and Liam Johnson had heart problems and something is wrong!" I yelled.

_"Ok we'll be right over."_ She reassured.

It had been 2 minutes. I could have ran to the hospital faster than this. Soon enough I saw the red and blue lights coming into the parking lot. I waved them over to where I was. They got to work. He was strapped to a gurney and put into the back of the ambulance. I controlled the paramedic to let me ride up front and not notice my presence. We arrived at the hospital and they rushed Liam to the back. I stayed in the waiting room until they would let me in the back. I saw 2 worried faces walk in. I closed my eyes. Those 2 were my aunt Jill and Uncle Larry. Why didn't I think about what I was getting into?

_Don't say that! I f you had just let him sit there he would have died! _My conscience protested.

I know but now I have to face them.

Now_ you are being selfish! _I pushed that thought away. My aunt and uncle were walking through the doors to the emergency room. My phone started buzzing. It was Alice calling. "Hello?" I said grimly.

_"Hannah! We have some news! We're coming to see you early!" _She exclaimed.

"Really? why so soon?" I asked.

_"There's a boy in Oregon with heart problems and they need Carlisle's help."_ She answered.

"Oh, well I know who you are talking about." I said.

_"You do? How?" _She asked.

"Well for one, he's my cousin. Two I just saved his life." I replied.

"Oh my god! I can't believe I didn't see that! I should have warned you!" she said apologetically.

"No it's fine. I just don't think I can leave him now." I said.

"_We'll sort this out, don't worry_!" She told me.

"Ok, can't wait to see you." I said. "Bi." I shut my phone. I went up to the front desk. "Can I visit Liam Johnson now?" I asked the lady. She was so patient with me. I must have asked her 6 times now.

"Well his parents want a moment with him, but when they're finished you can go in." She said politely. I just nodded and went back to sit down on the plastic chair. I felt my phone buzz again.

Abaddon was texting me. It read; _Is everything alright? _

I replied;_ Yes I'm just waiting to see him. The Cullens are visiting early this year. Did you know?_

He texted back: _No I didn't. Do you want me to come down there? _

I wrote: _ Not unless you want to._

He replied:_ Be there in a sec._

I snapped my phone shut.

"Miss Davis? You can go back." The lady said.

I nodded. I hadn't been to a hospital since I was 15 and sprained my ankle. Room 303. I poked my head in.

"Hey, am I allowed in?" I asked.

"Of course you are." He replied.

"So what happened in the parking lot? You just collapsed." I said.

"Well I have heart problems. My heart doesn't pump the blood right. My heart was beating way to fast for my blood to pump correctly and I guess I just…collapsed." He answered. I sighed and nodded. "Can I ask _you_ something now?" he asked.

"Yeah sure." I said.

"How did you get to me so fast? I was at a bench and you were at your car across the parking lot and you just appeared beside me in seconds." He said.

_CRAP! He was attentive!_

"Did you hit your head when you fell?" I lied.

"Not that I know of, why?" he replied.

"Cause I was right behind you." I said. This lie was working very well. I hate lying to him though.

"No, you weren't. I saw you!" he protested.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I lied again. "What do you want me to tell you? You should be happy to be alive right now!" I told him.

"I know, and I thank you for that. But I won't let this go. I want to know what happened." He said.

"You want to know what happened?" he nodded. "What happened was me saving your life." I said.

At that moment, Abaddon came in. "Hannah we need to go." He said. "Hey Liam hope you feel better soon."

"Thanks." He said.

I got up. "Will you be in school tomorrow?" I asked.

"Yeah I will." He replied. "Then we'll see you at lunch right?" Abaddon asked. Liam's eyes lit up that Abaddon asked him to do something with him.

"Yeah, sure." He answered.

"See you then." I said. With that we walked out. "He knows something." I told Abaddon.

"Well you did run at an impossible speed to him." He teased.

I pushed his arm gently. "Stop it I'm not in the mood." I replied.

"Ok, I'm sorry." He said.

I just nodded. How on Earth was I going to figure this out?

**Please review!! :)**


	15. He knows

Chapter 15

Today was the day we were eating lunch with Liam. Tomorrow the Cullens would be here and everything would be fine. What's the point in lying to myself? It's not doing me any good. I felt my phone buzz. Rosalie was texting me.

_Hey Hannah can't wait to see you! When we get there we'll be at the same high school. What grade did you say you were in?_

I replied:_ I am a sophomore with Robin. Abaddon and John are acting as juniors. _

She texted back: _Cool we'll be in the same grade. Emmett Jasper and I are 10__th__ Edward Alice and Bella are freshman._

I wrote: _Why freshman?_

She replied:_ Cuz we look older than them. _

I answered: _O ok well gotta put my cell school TTYL bi! _ I snapped my phone shut and walked into the school.

As always, everyone's eyes were on us. I just ignored them. In every class I just daydreamed. I hadn't heard one word out of any of the teacher's mouths. Soon enough Abaddon grabbed my hand and lead me to the cafeteria.

"What do I do if he brings up the…incident yesterday?" I asked nervously.

"Use the lie you were using yesterday it seemed to work pretty well." He responded.

I walked over to a vacant table and put my stuff down so no one would sit there. Then we went to get the what-was-supposed-to-be chicken tenders. Yeah, well they looked more like rubber fingers. Abaddon paid for it and we sat down at the table we saved. I just leaned back in my chair and crossed my arms over my chest waiting for Liam.

"Hey guys." Liam said sitting down with his lunch tray.

"Hey Liam." I replied. We sat discussing the project for a while. He agreed to eat the food. I lied again telling him I was on a medicine that allowed me to eat at certain times of the day. That's why I didn't eat at lunch. Abaddon simply said he had a small metabolism and wasn't hungry often. Then we started talking about our families.

"I'm an only child, but I'm adopted." He said. I already knew this. I knew when and where he was born, who his real mother is, how much he weighed, but I wasn't about to tell him that. Instead I told him about our family.

"My family is adopted too. We were adopted by Dr. Carlisle Cullen. We have six other siblings but they aren't here right now. They will be tomorrow." I said.

He looked scared. His mouth kept opening and closing like he was about to say something. "Can I ask you something and you tell me the truth?" he asked.

"Depending on what it is yes." I replied.

"Ok my friend Seth Clearwater lives in Forks, Washington on the La Push reservation." He started.

Oh yes, I knew Seth. His sister was one of my friends as a human. But I found that she and her brother became werewolves. Vampires happen to be the enemy of the werewolves. There whole existence revolves around killing vampires. "Mhm…" I said.

"Well Seth ended up telling me some of the old Quileute legends. And something came up about…vampires." He said.

"What about them?" I asked trying to sound nonchalant, but panic was clear in my voice and probably on my face. Did he immediately assume I was a vampire?

"He told me a story about the Cullens as you did just now. Also, he explained what vampires look like and do. You fit the description perfectly. You're beautiful, pale, your eyes change colors…and you're dead." He said.

My eyes widened. He knew who I was…he knew what I was. "How? How did you figure all of this out?" I asked.

"You're name is Hannah for one. I found out about vampires. Then I asked my mom about her and she pretty much described you. You look a lot different than her though. A totally different person." He murmured.

It was weird how he split me into 2 different people. Human Hannah, and vampire Hannah. It's true though, I am a totally different person. But I didn't know I acted so much like my former self. "Have you told anyone?" I asked.

"No, I have no one to tell. Also, I don't think my parents would handle it very well." He replied.

"You have to promise-no, swear you won't tell anyone." I said through clenched teeth.

"I swear on your grave I won't." He said trying to lighten the mood. Abaddon gave a chuckle but I didn't even smile. "Are you a vampire too?" he asked Abaddon.

"Yes I am." He said.

"Robin and John?" he mused.

"They are too. You already know that the Cullens are." I replied. I trusted he wouldn't tell anyone. We left the cafeteria and went to Spanish. I was surprised he wasn't running away screaming at the fact his deceased cousin was a vampire.

"So is it hard to be around me?" Liam asked.

"No, why?" I replied.

"Well can't you smell my blood and stuff?" he said.

"Well your blood is weak because of your heart problems. So your blood isn't as appealing as others. But I don't drink human blood. I drink animals' blood." I responded.

"Why?" he asked as if I said something outrageous. Well, under different circumstances it would have sounded outrageous.

"I don't want to be a murderer out of my own benefit. I've killed plenty of humans in my vampire life and I regret that. So I don't want to do that anymore." I said calmly. I flinched as I remembered my time with the Volturi. _Bastards, _I thought. We were now in Spanish. Once again I didn't pay attention. I didn't really need to. I talked to Liam the whole time. I told him about the Cullens, the Volturi, why I was a vampire in the first place. He seemed to hate Edward as much as I did now. It felt good to have my actual family with me. To be linked to all of them. He updated me on everything I had missed when I, "Went missing." Apparently my brother got married and has 2 kids._ My nieces and nephews…_I thought. My mom's breast cancer subsided and she's perfectly healthy now. Our grandfather died 5 years ago. That made me a little sad. Also, a lot of our less close relatives have died, like my great uncle Jack, a lot of my second and third cousins and such. I felt a lot more relieved that he knew everything. No more secrets, no more lying. It felt good. He knew who and what I was and he won't say anything.

Everything was fine…or so I thought.


End file.
